


Many Colors

by merryghoul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while for Natasha to wear black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Colors

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly: [The Avengers, Natasha Romanov, Black](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/131473.html?thread=6131601#cmt6131601)

At first, Natasha didn't have a regular costume. She would wear multicolored dresses along with her weaponry, including her Widow's Bite. She was a Soviet spy who had to blend into her environment.

Things changed when she met Clint and S.H.I.E.L.D. Because of how active she was, she needed a new outfit. The outfit had to reflect her training and the physical enhancements she received from the Black Widow Ops program. In a hurry, she went with a black mask, a black leotard and fishnets. She had no time to get a proper outfit.

The fishnets ripped a lot and didn't protect her from any damage while the mask frequently got into her eyes. When she arrived in America, Natasha needed something that would prevent her from injuries from herself and others. That was when Natasha adopted her catsuit.

The catsuit was a badge and a reminder. Natasha couldn't choose her costumes in the Soviet Union, but in America, she chose the catsuit. Those dresses represented oppression in Natasha's mind. Black, on the other hand? Black was freedom.


End file.
